User talk:SamcedesandKlaineForever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee: Same Directions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr kyf94xtrLU1qa5sv9o1 500chris brown.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Theblondechick (Talk) 02:43, April 18, 2012 What about connor? please leave the info for connor's bandmates so i can give them a part, i might have some ideas with characters i had but didn't fit for daisy i had planned that Kristina really wanted her but josh broke up with her so she started to ask Katelyn for help but katelyn says that she only wants her to get josh back and she won't help her because she knew it would give her less chance for her and josh to get back together if Kristina keeps Daisy so Kristina gives Daisy for adoption and the glee coach and his husband adopt her and Kristina and Josh get to see her everyday, When Kristina is old enough she fights for Daisy back, but the glee coach already loved her like her own child and thinked Kristina wasn't responsible enough, when the glee coach is detected cancer she decided it was time to return Daisy to her family but since Kristina wasn't responsible enough, she gave her into Katelyn's care so Katelyn and her now boyfriend Josh raise her and when Kristina finally grows up Katelyn gives Daisy into her real mother's care with a guy that wasn't her father (not telling who) for them to raise her and finally when Daisy grows up she gets to see her mother, the guy she loved as a father, her father as her uncle and her aunt sincerely daisy was the only one which i had and idea, so i really need ideas for other characters like Ian, like he's only the best friend and i want to have something more about him well if isn't too much to ask after all the charactres you've made, if think i'll aprecciate a way he separate from "the best friend who's crushing on his best friend's girlfriend" guy, some kind of twist I couldn't think of an idea as great as that idea is!!!!! Yes! I love Jace's page! I'm editing right now, if that's okay... "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 02:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Same Ditto. Can't wait until the first episode comes out. :) "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 03:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I'll change it. "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 14:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) New Page Response OMG! I '''LOVE '''it! Great job! This wiki looks really good so far! "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 14:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! For some reason, I can't get Jason, Tyler, and Victoria's portal up....grrr.... Lily and Derek Sandford I can't put up their portals on the front page, is that okay? "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 15:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'm trying to figure out how to make a cool background... "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 15:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) yeah, ii've been deciding which girl and no problem with katelyn's bf, your characters are awesome Midnight Carnival I made this. Whaddya' think? "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 16:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Katelyn's BF What's his name? "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 16:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Great Job! Great job! We're almost there!!!! "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 16:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Skylar is great and check out Lia and Valerie, i thought it would be fun thinking of miley chasing louis (josh) and taylor chasing kevin (ian) let me tell you, your glee club coach is better the mr.shue No Problem No prob! I'm working on a really (well, in my opinion) cool background. "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 16:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Director Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes. I really like her and I think her personal realtionship with the kids will be very important. "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 17:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Background "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 17:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Like it? LOL :) At first you scared me. :) "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 17:10, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I Dunno I think Same Directions is the name of the FF. I gtg. Seeya later. "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 17:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh, I love all the other characters! It's a great cast! I especially love the Glee Director, she sounds like an amazing teacher/Glee Coach, plus she is portrayed by Carrie Underwood. KCisaGleek98 18:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I always wanted to be somebody, but I should have been more specific.~Katy~ How could you not like the cast!? Natasha is awesome, I'm not sure who my favorite is because I haven't really gotten a good image of the characters personality. I'll know after the first or second episode, though. You know, there should really be a chat on this wiki. KCisaGleek98 18:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I always wanted to be somebody, but I should have been more specific.~Katy~ New, New, New So...I set the background, wordmark, favicon. I want to set chat on, message boards, and top 10 lists. "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 00:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Do you love it? Do you hate it? Opinions count! :) You're So Nice You're so nice! :) "Your like a beacon of light guiding me though the darkness."We belong to you and me"."Or will we forever only be pretending?" 01:04, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks